Airport Bathrooms
by m r s . w r i t i n g
Summary: "You know," he whispered seductively in my ear, "I could make your dream even more realistic." ; "I'm not joining the mile high club with you, Draco," I retorted, sternly. DxOC; LEMON; Please R&R.


**Author's Note: **_This is an excerpt from my novella, "The Patience of a Slytherin." Part of it is posted on my page, but I'm currently taking a hiatus on it. There will be revisions made to it, and it WILL be continued and completed, just not right at this moment. Please enjoy this excerpt, my little perverts. _

* * *

_Airport Bathrooms_

I was thinking of the first time we'd made love. Why I was thinking of that on ride to the airport, I didn't know. My mother had insisted we take a plane, so Draco and I sat, in the back of a car, our private car departing from the mansion, where we'd spent the last three weeks running around half naked, to the airport, where we would fly to my parents vacation cottage.

The movement Draco had made with his hands a moment earlier inspired the thoughts roaming through my mind, the touching, the kissing, and the grinding. It was all consuming me. Every time Draco touched me, I remembered the first erotic touch we shared. I lay my head on the back of the seat. My eyes drifted shut.

I was having a little party in my mind, but Draco was feeling a little carsick. Wizards normally don't travel by car, but my family was extremely modernized, in and outside the wizarding world. It was actually a stereotype that Americans were more susceptible to using muggle devices and transportation. Considering Draco and his family were extremely traditional in this aspect, he was not used to the constant stop and go that came with this awful traffic. I had tried to comfort him, before my perverted mind had taken off, but he insisted that the best thing I could do was leave him be.

On my side of the back seat, giving my Darling as much space as I could manage, my thighs shifted together, trying to submerge the feeling drowning below my navel. "God," I whispered in frustration. I was not about to have an insufferable wet day-dream with my husband–to-be right next to me, _sick_. It was kind of his fault, though. He was just that attractive.

I glanced toward him to see how he was doing (and to check him out). He was looking a lot better, not as pale. In fact, he looked just fine. No longer was he slumped over with a grimace on his face. He sat back against the seat, gazing out the window, his eyes squinting in the sunlight. Draco had always refused to wear sun glasses. He hated the idea of them. He didn't like hats, or sunglasses. Draco was an extremely fashionable man, his suits carefully decided on and pressed, his hair always looking kept, never disheveled. He wasn't big on accessories, though.

My stare had rested on him for too long. He caught sight of me through his peripheral and turned to me. "What is it? Are you feeling sick now, too?"

I chuckled. "No, I'm fine. I think I might be better than fine, actually."

"Enjoying your thoughts?" he questioned, smirking slyly.

"Hmm." I closed my eyes again and leaned my head back onto the back of the seat and said, "Very much so."

ooo

_Falling onto the bed, his lips lingered to my neck. I pulled his face up to mine, and kissed him deeply, wanting everything from him. But his hands roamed my back, almost unafraid to linger, to pass - as if there was still a barrier. I had made that barrier, weeks ago, when I arrived here. It was a thoughtful idea, that he was respecting what boundaries he thought I had, but they were no longer needed._

_The barrier needed to be broken. I looked up to him, pulling my lips from his, and guided his hand to my bra strap. "Please," I pleaded. _

_In his eyes, was intense emotion, a combination of lust and excitement. I also could see the contemplation in his eyes. _

_I kissed him, pushing my fingers passed his and unhooked my bra. "Don't hold back on me, Draco, please." I had meant for it to sound calm, collected, and lusty, but it was not. Instead it was desperate and needy for his touch. After I had unhooked it, he had the responsibility of getting it off of me. He shifted over me, getting better access to my lips. He deepened the kiss in a way I couldn't and pulled the bra from me a little too forcefully, which only made the feeling in my stomach ache even more. His lips roughly bit from my bottom lip to my neck. _

_"God, Patience," he panted. _

_"Patience, Patience, Patience," he moaned…_

_But as his moaning progressed, it sounded less and less like moaning._

__ooo

"Patience!" I jerked up, looking around me. I had fallen asleep. The car had stopped. "You were moaning in your sleep." I saw Draco smirking so devilishly at me.

"Oh, um, was I?" I questioned.

"Am I that undeniably irresistible?" Smirk.

I only rolled my eyes. "Don't get big headed on me, now!"

Slightly out of embarrassment, I didn't even allow the driver time to make his way around the car and open his door for me. I unlocked the car myself and jumped out, a little eager to put as much distance between me and Draco as possible. However, my husband-to-be enjoyed the torture of others, quite too much. Although, he was a gentleman with me at all times, there were ways that I was picked on, just as much as the next person.

Draco exited the car almost as quickly, locking his arms around me, and escorted me to the entrance of the airport. "You know," he whispered secretively in my ear, "I could make your dream even more realistic."

"I'm not joining the mile high club with you, Draco," I retorted, sternly. Attempting to keep the red that was rapidly rising to my cheeks at bay, I took a deep breath. He was _not_ letting this go.

He laughed so loud in response to me, that others began to stare at us. "You'd do anything I want you to, and you know it." His lips lingered next to my ear and his arms traveled to my hips. "Airport sex isn't your thing, either, is it?"

"No, it's not." I said, pushing his hands a little further up, away from anywhere that would enable him to make my knees collapse.

We hadn't even made it to the front desk to show our tickets and receive the rest of our flight information, when Draco looked down at his watch. He stopped, his arm linked with mine causing me slow my pace down to a stop as well, and he stared off into space.

Or at least that's what I thought he was doing, until he said, "These…muggle _ports_?"

"Air ports," I corrected.

"Do they have a bathroom?"

I didn't see through his attempts at all. In ass seriousness, I pointed to the bathrooms, that weren't too far from us. Catching sight of the small bathroom sign hanging over the door, he adopted a pleased smile, and led me toward the bathrooms.

He held me close, weaving us through each person crowding the entrance way of the airport, his seeker skills coming in handy for him. I was pressed very tightly to his chest, not that I was complaining, his scent overpowered every other fragrance and odor in the area.

In no time, we were secluded, inside the bathroom he had set his sights on earlier. Behind us, he locked the door, and turned directly to me.

"Never would I have thought I would do this," he confessed, taking my face into his hands. By this point, I was far away from attempting to deny him. We were in an enclosed, private, secured, surprisingly clean place.

_Time to give in! _I thought excitedly.

"Proving that you would do anything for me has been on my list for a while now," he gasped between kisses. "Why don't we kill two birds with one stone?"

I knew exactly what he meant. He was an arrogant and vain prick, but nonetheless, _he was __my_ arrogant and vain prick. I would have him no other way. I will only take him with his arrogance and vanity, and the muscles help, too.

His arrogance was driving him into proving that he could have me do anything for him. We knew I would, I loved and trusted him that much. I knew I received it in return, as well; he'd do anything for me, but even if we had a problem in that department, I would just make him. But this dedication was only for one another. I would do this for no other man, but I also probably wouldn't enjoy it with anyone else, either.

He pushed my back up against the side of the stall. His hands traveled down my hips just as his lips went to my neck. My fingers tangled into his hair, forcing his lips deeper into my skin. I tried my best not to moan, in fear that a magically locked door wasn't enough to keep the security guards from infiltrating our new experiment. "Sound proof," he whispered into my ear, so simply. "I'm very aware of how loud you can be, Patience. It would take another wizard to break the seal I've enchanted."

And with that, I let loose. One hand left his hair and finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it from him. He swung it over his shoulder and returned back to my lips. He began to unbutton my shirt as well, taking his turn greedily. He groped my breasts, kneading. I let out a moan at the sensation of the ache fading. His other hand left my face and trailed down my side, my abdomen, to my hips. I let out loud moan, which he muffled with his lips, once he trailed his fingers up the inside of my thigh. He wasn't planning on making love to me, or having sex with me. He had plans on making me beg for release, which he would be willing sacrifice his own for.

Our lips now frantic, molded together rapidly. My hand still in his hair, the other on his shoulder, pushed him toward me. He kept his fingers in place, drawing circles. I felt as if I were reaching out toward him. The blood was pounded through me. I could feel it in every vein. He was luring me in. If there was one thing I knew Draco loved, it was a challenge. I would try to fight him, but I would most likely fail. I let out a moan, which drove him a little further. I knew how to ploy him into giving me what I wanted. I moaned once more, but was not rewarded with advancement up my skin.

So instead, I used his next weakness. He loved when people were bold, stood up to him. He always threw them back down; he had a very sinister since of humor. His ego was getting bigger by the second. I trailed my hand down his chest and to his hand that was massaging the inside of my thigh. I pulled my lips from him and stared into his eyes. They drifted shut as I pulled his palm up my thigh, to where I longed for him to be. Rewarding me, he slipped past the terrible, awful, evil clothing barrier, and dived into my moans and writhing. I writhed beneath him burying my head into his shoulder.

His free hand traveled up my neck and took lightly grasped my chin urging me to face him. His nose nuzzled against mine as I writhed against oh so skillful fingers.. "I could stop, considering you didn't want to do this," he whispered with a smirk.

"Don't," I panted.

"I just might," he smirked.

"No." That's all I could say. I couldn't form coherent thoughts, and Draco disapproved. So, he continued, but this time, a bit harder, and a bit more hastily.

My hand still rested on his as I drove it deeper and deeper into my ecstasy. My other hand rested on his cheek pulling him into kiss me. A deep moan came from me as my wants and desires multiplied, attacking me with agony and pleasure all in one giant wave. I screamed his name in a whisper, earning a long, deep kiss. He was sensual now, in his romantic mode. I kissed him deeply and he held me upright, making sure when my knees gave out I would have support.

"I only want you like this because I love you," he whispered into my ear after licking away the sweat on my neck.

I kissed him breathlessly. My brain had lost its ability to work.


End file.
